magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Kara no Kyoukai
Japanese Title: 空の境界 English Title: The Garden of Sinners Russian Title: Граница пустоты: Сад грешников Chinese Title: 空之境界 Korean Title: 공의 경계 First Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 1: Fukan Fuukei Japanese Title: 空の境界 俯瞰風景 English Title: The Garden of Sinners 1: Overlooking View Airdate: December 01, 2007 Mikiya Kokutō brings over some ice cream while visiting Shiki, but Shiki is not happy to see him and says that she does not like ice cream so she decides not to eat it. Afterwards, Shiki and Touko discuss the recent spate of unusual suicide incidents where several high school girls fell to their death, but left no suicide note and had apparently no reason to commit suicide. Tōko concludes that the girls did not intend to die. At night, Shiki visits the deserted part of town containing the Fujō buildings which have now fallen into disrepair and are about to be demolished, and while there stumbles upon the body of newest victim. She also notices several ghostly figures floating above the Fujō building. The next day, Shiki discusses the building with Tōko, as she can feel something abnormal about it. Tōko suggests that the figures are records and memories of the victims who have died so far but have for some reason not dissipated into the world. In the afternoon, Shiki is walking outside when another victim falls to her death. Deciding to take action, Shiki visits the Fujō building at sunset and battles a mysterious apparition that manages to take control of Shiki's left arm and tries to choke her to death with it. Using her mystic eyes, Shiki destroys her arm which is revealed to be a puppet arm that Tōko created for her. While the arm is being repaired, Shiki eats the ice cream that Kokutō bought using her remaining arm. The next day, Shiki takes back the repaired and improved arm, returns to the Fujō building and destroys all the floating figures and the apparition, who attempts to use her power of suggestion to make Shiki fall. It has no effect on her because she never had interest in such things. Afterwards, Kirie Fujō awakes in her physical body on her hospital bed after being killed by Shiki in her spiritual body. Touko walks in and asks why she did it, Fujō replies that she didn't intend to make them fall, she just wanted to make friends with them, and so called to them, as she was stuck in the hospital with an incurable condition ever since she could remember. After Touko leaves, Fujō decides that the moment of her death when she was killed by Shiki was the most that she has ever felt alive, and wanted to relive that feeling. She wheels herself to the roof of the Fujō building, where she commits suicide by falling from the roof. Kokutō wakes up, feeling as if he had slept for a very long period of time, and Shiki demands that he stay over at her house to finish the ice cream he bought. In the Epilogue, Touko is walking near the Fujō building with Azaka Kokutō, where Fujō's corpse has been found. Touko comments that she just probably could not fly today. Second Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 2: Satsujin Kousatsu (Part 1) Japanese Title: 空の境界 殺人考察(前) English Title: The Garden of Sinners 2: Murder Speculation (Part 1) Airdate: December 29, 2007 Mikiya first meets Shiki in a white kimono during a snowing day. Later on, at the high school freshmen ceremony, Mikiya sees Shiki in the crowd and chases after her, introducing himself to her. At night, Shiki stumbles onto a fresh corpse of someone killed in a traffic accident, the blood still flowing. Kneeling, she applies the blood on her lips as lipstick and smiles. At school the next day, Mikiya discusses Shiki's choice of dress, a kimono, stating that it must be cold. Shiki replies that she will simply wear something over it when it gets colder, and Mikiya suggests a jacket. Shiki later on takes Mikiya's suggestion and buys her trademark red leather jacket. At night, a man stumbles as he runs in fear from an unseen attacker, who kills him brutally with a knife. The next day, Mikiya tells Shiki about the murder, saying he has an inside source as the murder is not on the news yet but Shiki is displeased that Mikiya is talking about something like that during lunch. The police discover the fourth corpse, the school reacts to the news by prohibiting all after school activities. Shiki is one of the few people left in the school by this time, but bumps into someone she does not know, who reprimands her by asking her if four times isn't too much, even if she is irritated. Shiki refuses to reply. It is raining outside, and as Shiki waits at the entrance, Mikiya comes up behind her and offers her an umbrella. Startled, Shiki refuses, saying she has someone coming to pick her up. The two wait there in silence, until Shiki can no longer stand it and suddenly asks Mikiya where he was the whole time, and he replies saying that he was in holding a farewell party for an upperclassman, Lio Shirazumi, that was dropping out of school because he found something to do. Mikiya invited Shiki as well, but Shiki did not think he was serious. At night, Shiki finds the fifth corpse, but simply remarks "the fifth one" emotionally. Shiki has a duel with her father, using real katanas, but loses. Her servant, Akitaka, remarks that Shiki is the real successor of the family, over her male brother, an unusual move as the male is the successor in traditional Japanese families. This is because only Shiki inherited the special multiple personality of the Ryōgi family who in her case, is male and Shiki wraps herself in bandages to hide her femininity. During lunch break, Mikiya's friend from the judo club, Gakuto, quizzes him about the rumor that he is going out with Shiki. He admits that he does like her, but they are only friends. Later on, Mikiya finds a letter in his desk from Shiki asking him out on a date. Shiki shows up, but talks and behaves in a boyish manner, leaving Mikiya confused. Over a meal, SHIKI, the male personality, writes out two different spellings, Shiki (式) and SHIKI (織), and explains that he is the rebellious impulse of Shiki, but lately they have been out of sync, whatever Shiki likes, SHIKI does not, and vice-versa. Mikiya has dinner with his cousin, Daisuke, who is a detective and is investigating the recent murders. He reveals that they have obtained a recent clue, Mikiya's school emblem was found at the latest murder scene. After school, SHIKI has a frank talk with Mikiya, warning him that Shiki will try to kill anything that opens up her isolation with the world. The next day, Mikiya still offers to eat lunch with Shiki, leaving her perplexed. At lunch, Mikiya notices a bandaged injury on Shiki's left arm, who admits that she got it during the last killing. Mikiya doesn't believe her, but Shiki warns him again that if he doesn't back off, she will probably end up killing him. Mikiya once again has Daisuke over for dinner, who reveals that they found the killer's skin underneath the victim's fingernails, and that the killer probably has an injury around the elbow, the location that Shiki had bandaged. Panicking, Mikiya dashes out to Shiki's mansion in the bamboo grove, but Shiki is apparently not in. While walking around in the grove, Mikiya finds Shiki, drenched in blood in front of a fresh headless corpse spurting blood. As the blood splatters onto Shiki standing there in a trance, Shiki turns and smiles at Mikiya. Walking up to the terrified Mikiya, Shiki smiles and says "Be careful Kokutou-kun. A terrible premonition tends to attract a terrible reality." After the cops find the crime scene, Mikiya pretends to not have seen anybody, but secretly goes back to keep watch on Shiki's house every night, and is easily spotted by Akitaka as he does not do a very good job of keeping hidden. This keeps up until Shiki loses her patience and has another talk with Mikiya, who still refuses to believe she is the killer, and she then asks him if he will be coming tonight. That night, Mikiya is still keeping watch, when Shiki in a blood red kimono shows up in the rain, and chases him while slashing wildly with her knife. Shiki chases Mikiya to the road just outside the bamboo grove, where Mikiya falls and Shiki straddles him, holding a knife to his throat. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Shiki asks Kokutō to say something, who can only reply with "I don't want to die.". Shiki smiles warmly and replies that she wants to kill him. Screeching tires are heard, and the scene switches to June 1998 where Mikiya has started working for Tōko, and visits the comatose Shiki in the hospital with flowers, stating that he has always believed in her. Third Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 3: Tsuukaku Zanryuu Japanese Title: 空の境界 痛覚残留 English Title: The Garden of Sinners 3: Remaining Sense of Pain Airdate: January 26, 2008 A teenaged girl, Fujino Asagami, is being raped by a street gang in an abandoned bar. During one night, Mikiya finds a confused Fujino crouched in an alley and noticing she is suffering from pain in her abdomen. Mikiya accompanies her to his apartment where she falls asleep. In the next morning, Mikiya notices Fujino is gone and at the same time, the news report a murder scene in an abandoned underground bar where the victims' corpses were found with their limbs torn off. Later, inside Tōko's office, Mikiya rants on Tōko about not having his monthly salary paid because she spent her money on a Victorian ouija board. Tōko talks to Shiki about the murder scene and asks Shiki to capture a suspected perpetrator per a client's request. Shiki, confident she will recognize the suspect because of their killing intentions, leaves without reading the suspect's background information. Shiki claims they will try to kill each other the moment they meet. Mikiya asks his friend Gakutō to lend him money. Gakutō accepts, but in return asks Mikiya to help him find Keita Minato, a friend who was acquainted with Mikiya during his high school days. Fujino is shown dialing Keita's phone, but instead, Keita does not answer while he is cowering frightened. Later, elsewhere, Fujino is dismembering someone without actually touching him while asking for Keita's location. In another scene, Mikiya's sister, Azaka Kokutou, is chatting with Fujino in a cafe and Shiki approaches Azaka to tell her Mikiya will not come to see her. Shiki notices Fujino and stares at her with killing intent, but Fujino does not respond. Thus, Shiki does not recognize Fujino as the suspect during that time. Later during one night, Fujino is dismembering another victim (In the novels, the victim was a friend of Keita who tricked Fujino to where she can find Keita but in reality he wanted to rape her). The moment Fujino kills him, Shiki appears to confront her stating that Fujino is similar to her because of her bloodthirst. As Shiki and Fujino get ready to fight, a sudden change in Fujino's character occurs that makes Shiki no longer desiring to fight and leaves. A flashback in Fujino's childhood reveals her playing with a knife along her toys, seemingly injured and bleeding. However, she continued playing as if she did not feel any pain. Back to the present, Fujino calls Keita's number saying she is finally feeling pain and therefore feeling alive. But she does not want Keita, the only survivor of the bar's crime scene, to tell she is a murderer so she can live normally and speaks of her intent to kill him. Mikiya was with Keita listening to Fujino's phone call. Keita reveals he and his friends have gang raped Fujino for some time but she did not show any signs of pain or emotion except until recently when she was hit at the back of her neck by one of Keita's friends. Mikiya is disgusted on how Keita and his gang treated Fujino but he still helps him by bringing him back to Tōko's office for protection. Mikiya then intends to talk to Fujino to stop her quest of revenge. Tōko tells him that Keita confessed that his friend stabbed Fujino in her abdomen in the night of the murders and that actually triggered her desire to kill. However, Shiki when she first met Fujino noticed she did not have any wounds. She states that her pain is still inside Fujino's body and she would resort to killing to relieve the pain. Mikiya leaves to investigate Fujino's past. During one night, a driver is about to accidentally crash into Fujino, but is murdered before that happens. Shiki decides she must stop Fujino. A flashback scene shows that Fujino, with an injured leg, once met Mikiya years ago. As Fujino does not feel any pain, Mikiya thinks she is hiding her pain and tells her that pain is something that needs to be spoken about. Mikiya discovers that initially, Fujino was able to feel pain, but her father (revealed to be her step father in the novels) artificially sealed her ability to feel pain in order to suppress her telekinetic powers. Tōko then deduces that Fujino was never stabbed in the first place, but she was indeed feeling pain the moment she was about to be stabbed. Her real pain is caused by an untreated and ruptured appendicitis and Tōko concludes Fujino does not have enough time left to live. Shiki confronts Fujino on the sealed off Broad Bridge, a newly constructed that connects the two harbors. It is ten kilometers long in a crescent moon shape and it was planned to have a shopping arcade. Touko was against making something on an overly grand scale. They come this time both wishing to defeat one another since Fujino can feel pain and joy for killing. During the fight, Shiki's left arm is twisted and rendered useless by Fujino's power. After constantly fleeing from Fujino's attacks, Shiki is finally able to 'see' through her telekinesis and able to 'cut' them with her 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception'. Just before being delivered the final blow, Fujino uses her acquired 'clairvoyance' to destroy the entire bridge without the need to actually see her surroundings. An injured and agonizing Fujino tries to escape, realizing her desire to live and love towards Mikiya (and in the novels, her mother). She is found by Shiki who bends down and stabs her. Mikiya and Tōko find Shiki outside of the bridge, who tells them Fujino lost her sensitivity to pain in the end and lost the desire to kill her. Instead, Shiki cuts through Fujino's illness. Tōko tells Shiki she will replace her left arm with a puppet arm capable of grasping spiritual embodiments. Mikiya calls a medical team to treat Fujino. In the end, Mikiya confesses to Shiki that he is concerned about Fujino whose acts will haunt her mind and remain hurting her. Despite the terrible things she had done, she was more human than the gang who treated her. Mikiya also confesses he will stay by Shiki's side, by which Shiki also confesses she feels a 'small 'special' murderous intent towards Mikiya'. Fourth Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 4: Garan no Dou Japanese Title: 空の境界伽藍の洞 English Title: The Garden of Sinners 4: The Hollow Shrine Airdate: May 24, 2008 Following the incident in the second movie, Shiki is being carried by ambulance to a hospital where she lies in coma (the cause will be revealed in the final movie). Mikiya visits her very frequently, leaving rose bouquets which garner him praises by the nurses for his commitment to visit Shiki all this time. Time passes, and Mikiya graduates from high school and then meets Tōko Aozaki in a doll exhibition, who then hires him. During Shiki's near death experiences within the Void, she encounters her male counterpart, SHIKI, who sacrifices its existence. After two years, Shiki finally wakes up and finds Mikiya's 'recover soon' note along with a bouquet of roses. However, at this moment Shiki does not recall Mikiya's name. As she looks at the bouquet, she sees cracks running through the roses and right at the moment she touches those cracks, the roses begin to whither and shatter. While being treated by the medical staff, who are unaware of Shiki's new ability, Shiki is able to see the cracks on them and on herself and visions appear where people and even herself are being sliced through those cracks. Confused and frightened, she injures her own eyes. Mikiya is told Shiki has regained consciousness but visitors other than family members will not be allowed to see her. Tōko, disguised as a therapist, visits Shiki, who has both of her eyes bandaged due to her self-inflicted injury. Tōko introduces herself as a sorcerer and points out that Shiki's feelings of loneliness and hollowed heart can only be cured by the care of other people. Tōko tells Mikiya that Shiki is okay, but he should not visit her yet. During nighttime in the hospital, Shiki is being haunted by spirits who try to possess her body. During the day, Tōko visits Shiki every day and discuss about Shiki's dual personality. Tōko states that Shiki's condition is special because both Shiki and SHIKI integrated a combined personality and realizes that as SHIKI is gone, Shiki's memory created a lapse and therefore will not be able to conclude Shiki's involvement in the murders two years ago. Tōko also points out that SHIKI sacrificed itself for Shiki to survive. Shiki, still having her eyes bandaged, is told by the medical staff she has recovered and can go back home, but she refuses as she is deeply frightened by the world full of cracks she sees with her eyes. Later in the night she tries to stab her eyes with her fingers but is stopped by Tōko, who speaks with Shiki about the 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception'. Tōko tells Shiki she can teach her more about her new ability, which allows Shiki to 'perceive' and also 'touch' the 'death' of things. Shiki feels that is unnecessary as she does not feel the desire to live. Tōko points out that although Shiki does not want to live, she is also scared to die and under that condition, Shiki would be easily targeted by the spirits in the hospital and Tōko's magical protection would be voided. Disappointed, Tōko leaves asking Shiki if SHIKI's sacrifice was for nothing. Later in the night, Tōko's protection shatters and a possessed corpse assaults Shiki. Back with Mikiya, Tōko describes Shiki's heart as being hollow and only through present and future experiences she will be able to build her new personality and 'shrine' in her heart. Mikiya starts singing softly 'Singing in the Rain'. As Shiki realizes how truly lonesome and frightful death is, she fights back the possessed corpse and both fall through the hospital room's windows. Tōko finds Shiki and tries to stop the corpse with her ignition sorcery but her attempt is unsuccessful. Shiki removes her bandages and battles the corpse using her newly acquired 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' skill. Tōko hurls a knife for Shiki to use. Shiki cuts her hair and uses the knife along with her 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' to slice the corpse. After rendering the corpse unable to stand up, the spirits possessing the corpse possess Shiki's body, but she fights back by stabbing her own body to reach the spiritual being's "existence" and cuts through them. Shiki erases the spirits and Tōko offers to teach Shiki how to use her mystic eyes. In exchange, Tōko asks Shiki to work for her. Back in the hospital, Mikiya visits Shiki for the first time after her awakening. At the same time Shiki finally recalls Mikiya's name, saying that his (last) name sounds as a French poet's. After the end credits, three people are visited by a mysterious man with a dark trench coat. He is shown with Kirie Fujō (from movie 1), granting her with a body that she can move; with Fujino Asagami (from movie 3), healing her back wound; and a down, blood-stained guy. When all three ask who he is, he responds, "A magus, Sōren Araya." Fifth Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 5: Mujun Rasen Japanese Title: 空の境界 矛盾螺旋 English Title: The Garden of Sinners 5: Paradox Spiral Airdate: August 16, 2008 Shiki's Arc In the middle of the night, Tomoe Enjou stabs his parents to death in a fit of rage, before escaping his apartment in a panic. Not long after, a homeless burglar finds their bodies, but when he returns with the police, to his surprise, he finds them being greeted by the residents in perfect health. Sometime later, Shiki helps fend off some school bullies that were attacking Tomoe. Seemingly taken by Shiki's presence, he quickly asks her to help hide him, ecstatically claiming that he is a murderer. Shiki agrees, and simply cites she “is the same as him” when he is surprised by her easy acceptance of his status. For the next month, Tomoe stays at Shiki's place, their life punctuated with Shiki's nightly sojourns, and Tomoe waiting for the news report of his parents' murder. During this time, Tomoe notices a strange man in a red hat and coat following Shiki. Tomoe warns her of this fact, which she idly dismisses. When they get into an argument over this, Tomoe claims he loves her, and as he lacks any worth, he'd be willing to die for her. Shiki refuses the offer, and asks him to consider where he feels his real home is. Tomoe feels then that he cannot hide any longer with Shiki, and leaves. Not long after, Tomoe is shocked to see his mother still alive. Confused, he returns to Shiki. To confirm Tomoe's murder, Shiki accompanies him in returning to his residence at Ogawa apartment: an ominous, circular complex colored red, which was completed recently. When they enter the elevator, Shiki notices they are ascending in a spiral. Reaching the 4th floor, Shiki insists on not ringing the doorbell, and simply entering Tomoe's home. Inside, they are met with Tomoe's abusive family, even another Tomoe, and watch the family's final moments as Tomoe's mother succumbs to murder-suicide. Shiki explains that these are simply imitation puppets that are revived in the morning and are forced to relive their final day alive repeatedly. Because Tomoe did not ring the doorbell, they continued to act as if they had no visitor. Shiki then brings Tomoe to the opposite side of the apartment, his “real home”. She explains that when elevator began operating, due to the construction of the complex, none of the residents realized the rotating elevator made them exit 180 degrees, into another set of flats. When they enter Tomoe's original residence, they find the rotted corpses of the parents. This side of the apartment is used to store corpses. However, this intrusion also causes the undead puppets of the other deceased apartment residents to attack them when they exit. Shiki easily cuts them down, but afterwards she is confronted by Souren Araya. It is revealed in a short flashback that sometime during the second movie, Shiki had previously fought Souren. Souren explains that he controls the apartment, as part of an experiment that uses the building to simulate a “miniature world that concludes in a day”. After driving all the occupants to kill one another, he has been making them repeat their deaths over the past half year, hoping for a deviation in their deaths. He also reveals that he was the one who manipulated Kirie and Fujino in the previous movies to attack Shiki, as antithesis to her, in hopes he can force her to recognize her own “Origin”. As they are meeting early, Souren decides to capture her now. Shiki's mystic eyes are unable to perceive lines on Souren's body, due to his great age (his Origin being “Stillness”) and mystical artifacts he grafted onto his left arm in preparation. She attacks, regardless, even able to cut through his defenses, but in the end, she is defeated by Souren, and absorbed into the building. Tomoe, the lone witness of all this, grabs Shiki's knife and escapes back to her home. Mikiya's Arc Toko receives a tip from a friend on the police force rergarding a mysterious report made by a burglar that upon entering an apartment, he found a middle-aged couple murdered. However, when the police follow up and ring the doorbell of their apartment, the man who was seen dead by the burglar answers as if nothing was wrong. A particular interest is taken to Tomoe, the son of the couple, who is missing. Toko requests that Mikiya, who just returned from a month of driving school in the suburb to obtain his license, investigate the situation. Mikiya finds the schematics of the strange apartment building, two separate semi-circular buildings that are separate apart from the lobby containing only one central elevator, and reports this to both Toko and Shiki. Apparently, the builder meant for the construction to be for a company dormitory, but instead opened it to the public. Mikiya also reports that the elevator was inoperable for the first month residents lived in the building and also manages to find background details on 30 of the 50 families residing within the building. Mikiya is also given a katana by Shiki's family to deliver to her. Toko requests that she not assemble it within the office, as its age would cause all of the magical barriers to break. Mikiya also makes arrangements to meet Shiki, but is surprised to find her apartment locked, although there was never a lock on the door in the past. Toko and Mikiya set out and investigate the building, Toko reveals that she helped design it and there is a reason only 30 of the 50 family backgrounds could be found, the others were faked using certificates of already deceased people. Mikiya is automatically affected by the strange building's architecture and design, which Toko explains were purposely designed in that manner to make the residents go insane. As Mikiya exits the elevator on the 4th floor, he is confused to find himself on the wrong side of the building than the blueprints noted, and is further confused when he checks on the residents of apartment 405, Tomoe's family, and finds them there, although they are supposed to be living in the opposite building in apartment 410. When asked by Toko to meet him one flight up the stairs, Mikiya is surprised to find that he arrived on the 6th floor instead of the 5th, although seemingly only going up one floor of the building. Toko tells him the confusion is due to the elevator rotating 180 degrees while lifting and augmentation to the stairway, which Mikiya deduces as pistons raising the stairwell one level, therefore effectively "switching" the apartments of the residents to the other half of the building after the completion of the elevator. Mikiya then visits Shiki's apartment again but finds Tomoe there instead. He tells Tomoe that he is going to look for that now missing Shiki and questions Tomoe on his motives for helping to rescue Shiki. Mikiya brings Tomoe with him on the condition they make one stop first, despite disagreeing with Tomoe's sentiments that this is something he is just doing for Shiki's sake. Mikiya surprises Tomoe by bringing him to his childhood home where Tomoe regains his memories and realizes that he "has a home" and will fight for his own sake, not Shiki's. Mikiya and Tomoe proceed to the apartment complex to rescue Shiki. They separate before entering, deciding to take separate routes, and agree to never search for each other again after parting so that neither one would feel guilty if something happened to the other. After bidding farewell to Tomoe, Mikiya enters the building and is confronted by Cornelius, a Magus from Toko's past, who assumes Mikiya is Toko's apprentice. Although Mikiya manages to stab Cornelius, it does no good. Cornelius superimposes his hatred for Toko on to Mikiya, even acting as if he were Toko, while slamming his head into a wall continuously, knocking Mikiya unconscious. Final Arc Toko arrives before Mikiya and Tomoe, but is killed in battle. Her head is kept alive in a jar temporarily, but Cornelius insists on killing her himself. Cornelius leaves the basement with Toko's head in tow. He meets Mikiya, who is heading in the front entrance as a distraction for Tomoe. Meanwhile, Tomoe has snuck into the underground lab, where he finds his brain in a jar and confronts Souren, whose organs are hardwired into the building--his "body" is a puppet. Tomoe heads to the tenth floor, where Shiki is, bringing the katana from earlier. Tomoe stabs Souren in the heart but Souren kills him , but he sees a blurry figure that looks like Shiki in front of Souren just before he dies. Toko arrives again, explaining to Cornelius that she had made a puppet that was an exact copy of herself. Cornelius realizes that killing her old body was the trigger that awakened the new one. Toko kills Cornelius, and is confronted by Souren as she is tending to Mikiya's head injury. Souren asks whether Toko intends to oppose him; she replies that she had already lost, when she died. She says that the one would stop him would be Shiki. Then she guesses of Souren's real purpose on apartment complex by representing the Taiji in order to take in the Taiji (using Shiki (yin) to get into the Spiral of Origin and end the world). Souren replied yes and says he has sealed her outside of space, which incites Toko to laugh derisively. She explains that he would have been better off sealing her in concrete, as no such barrier would hold Shiki for long. As if on cue, Shiki arrives with the katana to duel with Souren and Shiki finally kills him. As Souren was dissolving slowly, he discusses with Toko his reason of ending the world is that he wanted to records the deaths of all humans and a conclusion to his deed. With that he achieves happiness for giving meaning to meaningless deaths of the human race. We see a sequence with Shiki and Tomoe as each other's mirror images as these represents two sides of the Taiji; it is not clear whether this is real or imagined. The credits roll. After the credits, Mikiya arrives at Shiki's apartment, and uses the key Tomoe had given him to get inside. Shiki remarks that it is unfair that she doesn't have a key to his apartment. Sixth Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 6: Boukyaku Rokuon Japanese Title: 空の境界 忘却録音 English Title: The Garden of Sinners 6: Oblivion Recorder Airdate: December 20, 2008 The movie starts off with an introduction from Azaka on who she is and how she plans to win Mikiya over as her lover despite the presence of a dangerous woman named Shiki Ryougi. Afterwards, Shiki is sent to Azaka's school, the Reien Academy during winter break in order to help investigate a series of reports of fairies stealing the student's memories, and a suspicious suicide. The two immediately clash as Azaka is in love with her brother (Mikiya) and considers Shiki a love rival. While walking around the school, Shiki notices a fairy, and chases after it. Azaka who cannot see the fairies, is left alone and is attacked by an unknown person and has her memory stolen, only waking up in the evening with no memory of what has occurred. They discover the magus using the fairies is trying to erase everyone's memories of the event, but the school has a written record of the investigation. Azaka goes alone to check out the suicide site in the old building, as Shiki does not want to wake up this early. While there, Ouji finds her and requests that Azaka pray with her in the chapel, after praying, she reveal she is the one using the fairies to erase everyone's memories, and tries to erase Azaka's memory, and that she killed Hideo Hayama (the teacher who went missing) and used his body to create the fairies (as you need a corpse of some kind to create a familiar). Azaka is knocked unconscious from behind by one of the fairies, but she retains her memory and is found by Satsuki Kurogiri, the teacher replacing Hideo Hayama. Shiki arrives and tells Azaka that the students of Kaori's class have all disappeared. Azaka says she is going to check out the suicide site, but Kurogiri strangely tells her that there is nothing there...and when reaching there, she finds that a large section of the building has mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Unable to find a trace of Ouji, Azaka falls asleep, and is woken up some time later by the dog left by her room mate. Shiki tells her that she has a message from Mikiya, who informs her of Kurogiri's real identity, that of a magus known as "God's Word" and a counter measure to his ability, as well as the cause of Hideo Hayama's death. Taking Shiki's walkman and earphones, Azaka runs past Kurogiri without being affected by his ability, and heads to the suicide site to discover all the students there in a trance, with lighted matches and open canisters of fuel, Ouji intending for them to commit suicide in the same manner as Kaori. Azaka and Ouji face off in the chapel, while Shiki faces off with Kurogiri. Azaka tries to convince Ouji to stop, revealing that Hayama died from a heart attack due to his drug abuse, and that the information she gained from the fairies was just a rumour circulated by the students and Kurogiri had stolen her memory first to make her come to the wrong conclusion. Ouji refuses to stop, and tries to kill her with the fairies, but eventually they rebel against her and Azaka destroys them and the source of the magic. Kurogiri reveals that Souren requested he return to Japan in order to restore Shiki's memory, and Shiki tries to kill him, but Kurogiri simply says "You'll lose sight of me" and Shiki becomes unable to see him. After everything is settled, Mikiya tells Azaka that Kaori regained consciousness in the hospital. The bus arrives, but instead of getting on, Azaka pulls Mikiya away and insists on a date in order to make up for him going out with Shiki the other day (Movie 3, Mikiya is supposed to meet Azaka but sends Shiki to tell her he cant make it). At night, Azaka remembers a dream from her childhood, and remembers why and how she fell in love with Mikiya. The restoration of Shiki's memory via God's Word as well as what happened to him after the events of the movie are left unexplained, though in the original novel much more about him is touched upon and he is killed by one of his students in a considerably karmic fashion. Special Movie: Kara no Kyoukai Remix: Gate of Seventh Heaven Airdate: March 14, 2009 This remix collection extracts the key themes and scenes from first six movies. The hour long movie is organized in chronological order, beginning from the 2nd movie, followed by the 4th, 3rd, 1st, 5th and 6th. It's a mixture of mostly existing scenes, and some new scenes. Seventh Movie: Kara no Kyoukai 7: Satsujin Kousatsu (Part 2) Japanese Title: 空の境界 殺人考察(後) English Title: The Garden of Sinners 7: Murder Speculation (Part 2) Airdate: August 8, 2009 Set after Oblivion Recorder, a new spate of ferocious murders has caught the eye of both Shiki and Daisuke, Mikiya’s cousin who investigated the murders before. Shiki wanders the back alleys of the business district, searching for the murderer and avoiding attacks by local thugs while Mikiya becomes more and more worried about her, beginning his own investigation that takes him down a path populated by drug pushers and prostitutes. The perpetrator, Lio Shirazumi, finds Shiki first but loses an arm in the resulting scuffle; retreating, he discovers Mikiya in his apartment which has become a madman’s shrine to Shiki. She is captured and tortured by Lio, still struggling with murderous urges, her salvation relies on Mikiya who may befall Lio’s uncontrollable cravings. OVA: Kara no Kyoukai: Epilogue / Owari Shou Japanese Title: 終章/空の境界 English Title: The Garden of Sinners: Epilogue / The Edge of Emptiness Airdate: February 2, 2011 Mikiya is walking along the road on a snowy night just like when he first met Shiki. He finds Shiki standing exactly where she was when they first met all so many years ago. Shiki explains to him her dual personalities and states that there is a third and that it is her. This Shiki is not the Shiki(式) which we have come to know through out the seven films and is in fact the very first Shiki which Mikiya meets when he walks along the snowy road at night four years ago. After explaining that the other Shiki(式) will not remember this day just as she never remembered the night that they first met and tells him not to tell her about the fact that it was she which caused Shiki to have her murderous impulses and it was not SHIKI. The reason of why the third Shiki wanted to meet Mikiya was because she could and wanted to grant Mikiya's wishes; Mikiya, however, stated that he was content with his current life and didn't really desired anything special, the Shiki pointed out that he was weird, as with his he could wish to undo the damage that was caused to him by Lio. At the end of the film she disappears in-front of Mikiya and he leaves. Eighth Movie: Kara no Kyoukai: Mirai Fukuin Japanese Title: 空の境界 未来福音 English Title: The Garden of Sinners: Future Gospel Airdate: September 28, 2013 This movie is a side story of Kara no Kyoukai. It is divided into two parts: Möbius Ring After saving the life of a bystander who she happened to "see" the death of, Shizune Seo speaks to Mikiya Kokutou in a cafe over her own ability to foresee the future. Possessing the "Prediction" type of Precognition, she has to suffer the pain of seeing the death of loved ones twice, as well as the guilt of getting better grades than her peers even with no knowledge of the subject materials. Kokutou explains to her that her ability is not as extraordinary as she thinks, and that it is more like an extension of the kind of prediction that ordinary humans can do based on current information. Seo leaves on a happy note after warning Kokutou of the misfortune that he would encounter with Shiki. Mitsuru Kamekura, under the name of Meruka Kuramitsu, performs bombings, which always have a 100% rate of success. This is because he has the "Calculation" type of Precognition, where he takes specific actions to ensure a specific future comes true. His right eye is able to foresee the future and his left eye shows the "path" that should be taken to achieve that future. Due to this ability, he falls under the impression that he is a slave to his own future. He performs bombings in order to achieve a future that even he cannot predict. When Shiki becomes a witness to one of his bombings, Mitsuru repeatedly attempts to kill Shiki until she "kills" the vision of the future that he saw in his last attempt. This changes the future completely and Mitsuru's bomb unexpectedly goes off 5 minutes after the predicted time, allowing Shiki to catch him. Mitsuru is revealed to be only a 14-year-old teenager and Shiki lets him go after seeing that his right eye is of no use anymore. Mitsuru is forced to quit his bombing job. Möbius Link Ten years after the events of Kara no Kyoukai, the debt-riddled Mitsuru is hired by Shiki, who has become the head of the Ryougi family. Remarking that Mana Ryougi, Shiki's daughter, saved him from a miserable fate, he takes her to see the Mother of Mifune. Extra Chorus Adaptation of the manga by Takashi Takeuchi. Premiered and sold with the newest movie Kara no Kyoukai: Mirai Fukuin. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019